fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
TOM
TOM '''or Toonami Operation Module 'is the host of the programing block Toonami who first appeared during the Birthday Bash. His design is based on TOM 3, though some deviations are present. He is the only non-generic NPC to not come from a show, but a programming block, where he announces the shows and rates new video games. TOM's block hosted action shows like ''Samurai Jack ''and ''Dragon Ball Z. Moltar was the first host of Toonami, though he was replaced by TOM. The first TOM hosted the show aboard the Absolution for over a year until September 2000 when he was destroyed by The Intruder. Sara, the Absolution's AI, downloaded TOM 1's memory matrix into a new unit on the ship. The new TOM, dubbed TOM 2, saved the ship by separating the starboard engine, now almost fully consumed by The Intruder, by setting charges and blowing apart the connecting section of the engine. After bringing the Absolution to Startower for repairs, he continued to host the show for 3 years. In March 2003, Sara was stolen by a space pirate who made his way into the Absolution. TOM 2 went after him only to be killed during their encounter. Friendly robots found his remains in a scrap pile and repaired him into a new body, his most famous model, dubbed TOM 3. TOM 3 was eventually able to save Sara and continued to host the show for exactly four years. He was inexplicably replaced with a newer version, dubbed TOM 4, and Sara was removed. TOM 4 hosted the show until cancellation on September 20, 2008. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future {C In the future, Tom seems to have survived up until this point. He is at Birthday Bash along with other heroes celebrating. The Past In the past, TOM is having trouble with the Absolution. He has been wondering the FusionFall world for the most part and has been stopping here and there. He finally arrived in City Station. He states he came to make repairs, meaning that if his Clydes didn't run off, he would have much likey left again. Birthday Bash He first arrived in the FusionFall world at Birthday Bash. Marcy Mechhead, an NPC boasting TOM gear sold Toonami P.R.E.S.E.N.T.s rarely containing a then non-tradable TOM 3.0 Helmet. Academy Graduation TOM's second appearance came around when the Future was removed and replaced by the Academy. He is in place as one of many that congratulate players as they continue through graduation. He is also the first person to congratulate players. Arrival in Downtown TOM's third and most likely final appearance is in City Station. He arrived from the Absolution to make repairs to City Station. Unfortunately, some of TOM's Clydes wandered off with a bunch of his gear, forcing him to stay put until their return. TOM mentions that his ship, the Absolution is in trouble, hinting that the Absolution may be involved in the storyline in the future. Triva *Canonically, TOM should appear in his 4.0 design. *The ship seen behind TOM in City Station has never been in Toonami. *An image of a TOM nano is thought to be real and to be released in the future. However, the content in the image is confirmed to be a fan-made rendition and not real. *There are 4 TOM suits that can be found with the C.L.Y.D.E. units. They are TOM 1.0, 2.0, 3.0, and 4.0. References